The Warriors Games
by Amberflame805
Summary: What if everyone was thrown into the Hunger games? NOT A DARK FOREST WON. Just what I think would happen if all of the most important characters had to fight to the death. PLease R&R! Also, warning there is no justice. A Dark forest cat might win...
1. Cats in the Games

**A/N:**

**Okay, so what if everyone was thrown into the Hunger Games? There are Dark forest cats here too; basically anyone who's important is here. I will alternate POVS so if a main character dies the story can continue! This isn't is the Dark forest won, it's just if everyone was in the games. Vote on who you want to die. **

**Also Lionblaze doesn't have hos power because that would just be stupid. There are badgers and foxes and snakes, and other dangers throughout the arena. The other thing is that once you die, your gone forever! Like if Firestar died, he'd be just as dead as if Brokenstar died. **

**If there are anymore cats you want in the games, please review and I will add them!**

**Anyway please enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

DARK FOREST CATS

Brokenstar

Tigerstar

Hawkfrost

Thistleclaw

Silverhawk

Darkstripe

Breezepelt

Mapleshade

Shredtail

STARCLAN CATS

Bluestar

Snowfur

Lionheart

Whitestorm

Redtail

Spottedleaf

Yellowfang

Raggedstar

Tallstar

Tadpole

CLAN CATS

Firestar

Blackstar

Mistystar

Onestar

Brambleclaw

Squirrelflight

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Dovewing

Ivypool

Tawnypelt

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Blossomfall

Foxleap

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Leafpool

Mothwing

**Enjoy! **


	2. Dovewing

**A/N: Okay, so like I said, I'm going to alternate POVS. This is Dovewing's. And Jayfeather can see here. **

Dovewing narrowed her eyes against the sudden blinding light. The Games were starting in 10 seconds.

In 10 seconds she would be forced to fight for her life.

In 9 seconds she might never see her sister again.

In 8 seconds the clans might be destroyed.

In 7 seconds she would have to betray her leader.

In 6 seconds she would have to forsake the warrior code.

In 5 seconds she would become a murderer.

In 4 seconds the cats she loved most might try to kill her.

In 3 seconds the world, as she knew it would end.

In 2 seconds she might die.

In 1 second she would lose everything.

Dovewing turned towards Jayfeather. The other tom was watching her calmly, knowing she couldn't kill him.

"Run!"

And they ran. Ran from the sight of their loved ones dying. Ran from the horrors unfolding behind them. And in that second she knew that nothing would ever be the same. The cats she trusted most might be her downfall.

But there was no looking back now.

As she pelted through the trees she turned her back on anything she had ever known.

The Warriors Games had begun.

**A/N**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**And I know that was really short, so, sorry about that. **


	3. Still Dovewing

Dovewing slumped down gasping for breath inside the thick foliage.

"What are the alliances?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze tilted his head questioningly.

Dovewing closed her eyes and listened carefully. "Well there's the power of three alliance; us. There is the Dark forest alliance. Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt have an alliance. Bluestar and Snowfur too. Lionheart, Redtail, and Whitestorm are together. There is Yellowfang, Raggedstar and Spottedleaf too. Hollyleaf and my sister are in an alliance, and all the leaders are on their own. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are the last alliance."

"Wait- so no one died?"

"No, apparently not. Everyone just ran, even Brokenstar. Hawkfrost got separated, and he is with a kit named…Tadpole. Who's Tadpole?"

"I don't know, but we can't leave a kit with Hawkfrost! That foxheart will kill it!"

"But we need to look out for ourselves first. Since everyone's okay, I think our first priority is to find shelter."

"You're just going to leave a innocent kit to die?" Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather incredulously.

"Trust me. I have been in Mothwing's mind, and I am pretty sure Tadpole is fine."

"And why would that be?"  
"Tadpole is their brother."

"So what? Hawkfrost tried to kill Brambleclaw! Kin means nothing to him!"

"Look, Hawkfrost and Tadpole were pretty close, I think the kit's safe."

"We don't have time for this! If we stay here, we'll die!"

"Alright!"

A little while later Dovewing stood beside a pond. But there was something not right here. The ground was littered with bones. Dovewing stretched out her senses and- fox!

"Run, fox!"

Dovewing turned to flee, but they were backed up against the pond. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and puffed out his fur. "I'll fight it, you run!"

"No! Remember you don't have your power anymore? And this isn't just one fox- it's four!"

Just as she finished speaking, a wet black nose emerged from the dense brush in front of her.

_Uh oh._

Dovewing frantically looked for an escape but the other foxes already had seen them. They charged yapping furiously!

Lionblaze lunged at the first one, and they rolled away, a tight ball of teeth and fur. The other foxes advanced on Jayfeather and her, fangs barred.

The second to emerge lunged at her, sending her flying backwards. Sharp teeth pierced her flank as she struggled to right herself.

Dovewing swiped at its nose, but missed. The fox came again, this time with more confidence.

Blows from its powerful hindpaws send her reeling to where another fox was waiting. With a swipe from one massive paw, she was sent tumbling into the pond. The dark murky water made it impossible to see where she was going. Her lungs screamed for air as the fox held her down. She finally managed to lodge a blow its hide, and it leaped back.

Free, Dovewing quickly fought her way to the surface. Gasping for air, she dragged herself out of the pond.

It was only then that she realized she recognized the land. But it was to late for her when she realized how.

She spun around to see Hawkfrost smirking at her.

"Greet Starclan for me Dovewing."

Then he lunged.

**A/N:**

**I feed on reviews, so please review!**


	4. Lionheart

Lionheart pressed himself into the undergrowth, sinking his claws into the earth. The wind was in his favor, he could smell his prey from up ahead.

His prey slowly began to turn.

Brokenstar looked right at him. Lionheart held his breath, his heart in his throat. Finally the dark forest leader turned and began to pad away.

Lionheart let out a sigh of relief. Carefully creeping forward, Lionheart stalked the other tom. From time to time Brokenstar would stop, and Lionheart, sure he had been spotted, would freeze. But then the former Shadowclan tyrant would turn and keep walking.

Soon they reached a rotted log. Brokenstar disappeared behind it.

Lionheart felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck. He spun around to see Brokenstar, an amused expression on his face.

"Come now, I expected better from the Thunderclan deputy."

Lionheart lunged at him, sinking his teeth into Brokenstar's leg.

Brokenstar swung his other hind paw underneath Lionheart, knocking him over. Lionheart struggled to stand up, but before he could, Brokenstar wrenched himself free and pinned him, a paw on his throat.

"I'm almost disappointed by how easy that was."

Lionheart hissed and clawed at the ground trying to free himself. Brokenstar shook his head.

The dark warrior sunk his teeth deep into Lionheart's throat and held tight while the Starclan cat's blood seeped into the earth.

Brokenstar dropped the body and waited, head tilted to the side.

A white bundle came tumbling down from the sky. Brokenstar pawed at it until it opened, revealing a fat rabbit.

Shouting echoed from behind him, and he turned, keeping close to the ground. He lifted his head above bushes and saw Jayfeather.

_Perfect._

**A/N: I know I know, rushed. Sorry.**

**I'm responding to most reviews in PM, but if it's a common idea, I'll answer it here. **

**No, I don't want it to be a dream. I'm sorry; I don't like stories like that. :/**

**Scourge. Sorry, but that wouldn't quite work with this story.**

**But thanks you all so much for the encouraging reviews! I haven't updated in a while, but this inspired me to! Thanks so so much you guys!**

**One last thing, I wrote this on my iPad, so sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
